dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 526
All this happens as Jason Todd is alone in Wayne Manor and he starts looking for the kitchen to get a snack. However, he gets lost and finds the secret entrance to the Batcave behind the grandfather's clock, which was wide open in the first place, and he goes down the stairs until he finds the secret cave. Todd soon deduces that Bruce Wayne is Batman and while searching among the cave's relics, he finds Dick Grayson's old costume from his days at Haly's Circus and he wears the outfit. Meanwhile, Batgirl and Robin have learned that Killer Croc's lair is at the Gotham Zoo and they rush to the place only to find that the Gotham City Police Department have already surrounded the place. When Robin and Batgirl get inside, Robin learns that Joe and Trina have been murdered by Killer Croc and the pain caused is too much for him to bear. Killer Croc is soon contacted by the Joker, who wants to make a deal with him by giving him the chance to murder Batman and the new crime lord agrees, unaware that Joker plans to double-cross him. When Batman, Catwoman and Talia arrive to the cave, they use the Batcomputer to learn the next location where the criminals might strike and they go on the Batmobile. In a foolish and childish act, Jason Todd jumps into the truck of the car, seeking the thrill of adventure. Elsewhere in Gotham, Batgirl and Robin interrogate the leaders of the Tobacconists' Club about Croc's location and a ruthless Robin gets the answers that he needs. Batman, Catwoman and Talia are the first to arrive at Adams Brewery, where they find several of the crooks already beaten to a pulp. They realize too late that they have been lured into a trap and they are promptly captured and tied by Croc's men, with assistance from the Joker. Outside of the building, Jason leaves the trunk of the Batmobile and investigates the scene, locating the trapped heroes. Outside, Robin and Batgirl confront more villains who were part of Joker's plan and were waiting to get inside to eliminate Croc Inside the building, Croc allows Batman to fight and the two of them engage in combat while Batgirl and Robin take care of the remaining thugs including the Joker, who realizes that his plan has gone wrong. Batman and Croc have an even combat, but eventually, Croc's superior stamina gives him the upper hand and he plans to use a big pipe to kill Batman. It is then that Robin reveals that Croc has killed the Todds and Jason, who was looking the whole fight, descends upon Croc, throwing him off balance and allowing Batman to knock him unconscious. A frantic Jason then attacks the unconscious Croc in a fit of rage for the murder of his parents. Batman and the members of the Bat-Family restrain him while Batgirl releases Catwoman and Talia from the death trap. Afterwards, Croc and all the criminals have been captured and peace has returned. Bruce Wayne says farewell to Selina and Talia, who have found an unlikely friendship in one another with the only common thing that they both want to see the other dead. Bruce then returns to Wayne Manor, where Dick takes responsibility for the death of the Todds and he wants to adopt Jason. However, Bruce doesn't like the idea and instead, he decides to look after the young orphan, much like he did years ago with Dick. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Filbert Hughes III ** Walter ** Winchell Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * ** ** * * * Clancy * Lance Locations: * ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Notes = * This issue takes place after the events of . * This issue is an anniversary issue of Batman's 500th appearance in the comic. * Issue includes an anniversary pin-up illustration by Batman Co-Creator Bob Kane, which is based upon the cover of . * The Penguin only appears in the first scene of the story; he is not in any of the groups of villains afterwards. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}